El odio de una Hyuuga
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Hinata no ama a Naruto, lo odia. ¿Cómo fue capaz de odiarlo, teniendo en cuenta quién es?


**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen es de su respectivo autor.

**Aclaración: **Es un WI? (¿Qué pasaría si... ?) en el que Hinata, en lugar de amar a Naruto, lo odia. No lo odia porque lo ama o cualquier otro fondo rosa... lo odia en serio así que no esperen que termine con un "al final su odio no era más que una forma para disfrazar sus sentimientos... " o alguna frase que se le parezca. Hinata odia a Naruto. Sigue con la linea original. Capítulo único.

**~El odio de una Hyûga.~**

_:::El odio es la barrera que muchas veces utilizamos para protegernos de nuestros propios sentimientos:::_

Los sentimientos que le provocó esa persona son: admiración, afecto y, actualmente, odio. ¿Cómo es posible que una persona sea capaz de hacer eso? ¿Era por su carácter, por la forma en que hacía las cosas o qué?... no, la respuesta no era ninguna de aquellas si no por lo que le hizo, más bien, por lo que no hizo. Y por eso mismo se convirtió en la persona que no podía ver, ella confió en él y ¿cómo le pagó? ¡Rompiendo su promesa!, y esa, entre otras cosas, no perdonará.

Pero ¿cómo era la vida de ésta para que primero lo admirara, luego le tuviera afecto y por último lo odiara? Para saber la respuesta previamente hay que conocer el quid de todo esto, es decir, lo que antes le pasó... lo que provocó esa admiración.

Ella siempre había sido el tipo de persona que progresaba lentamente, todo porque no le gustaban las peleas; además la actitud disciplinaría y estricta de su padre —sin mencionar el hecho que quería que su primogénita fuera una digna heredera del clan— ayudó a que, con el paso del tiempo, la tacharan de causa perdida. Eso no evitó que siguiera entrenando por su cuenta, lo hizo al mismo tiempo que Hiashi entrenaba a su hermana menor, para su mala suerte Hanabi resultó ser mucho mejor kunoichi de lo pensaron, tenía mucho más talento y más ganas de superación —en opinión de su padre— que por eso dijo que la prefería como heredera de los Hyuuga. Sabiendo que no tenía más que hacer con ella la dejó al cuidado y protección de Kurenai Yuuhi.

Con cada día que transcurrió llegó a perder la confianza en sí misma, terminó llorando en soledad. ¿Es que nunca sería lo que su padre quería? ¿Seguiría siendo aquella inútil? ¿Jamás tendría el suficiente valor para decirle a su padre que estaba equivocado? ¡¿Nunca volvería a hacer que Hiashi le diera la atención de antes?! Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta logró tranquilizarla, ¡ni todo lo que le comentó Kurenai bastó! Y eso que eran palabras alentadoras pero Hinata no quería oírlo de ella ¡sino de su padre, quien por la situación no lo haría! Terminó convenciéndose que, definitivamente, Hanabi sería mejor sucesora del clan; mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez ella pudo haber sido.

¿Desalentador?, sí. ¿Verídico?, también. ¿Doloroso?, naturalmente.

Todo cambió radicalmente cuando conoció al alborotador número uno de Konohagakure no Sato: ese chico con marcas exóticas en sus mejillas y con actitud "molesta" para los mayores; aunque, por alguna desconocida, era aborrecido por todas las personas de la aldea —independientemente sí era shinobis o aldeanos—, nadie lo quería cerca y lo botaban de cada local al que iba —o al menos, los que ella conocía—. Ella no consiguió acercarse lo suficiente para saber su nombre, era tan claro como el agua que "bestia", "animal", "indeseable" —entre otras— no eran más que palabras hirientes. Lo sorprendente es que, a pesar de no tener a nadie en quien confiar, el jamás se detenía a escuchar lo que decían las personas, ni siquiera cuando se mofaban al escuchar un "¡seré el mejor Hokage de la historia, ttebayo!".

Sin lugar a dudas Naruto Uzumaki era un chico fuera de lo común.

Sería mentira decir que no estuvo interesada en averiguar más sobre él pero nadie la dejaba acercarse, le advertían que ese chico no era para ella, que se alejara porque no le traería nada bueno; momentáneamente decidió obedecer y mantener su margen, poseía suficientes problemas en casa como para querer uno más.

Al menos hasta ese día.

En ese momento descubrió que lo que manifestaban sobre Uzumaki no eran más que falsedades.

¿Uzumaki era un chico despiadado que sólo pensaba en él? Si fuera verdad no la habría protegido de ese grupo de matones que querían insultarla, el cómo hizo para enterarse no era relevante... ¡la salvó! ¡Naruto Uzumaki la salvó! Era algo que, quizá, se hubiera esperado de Neji o de cualquier otra persona ¡pero no de él! Increíble que no se amedrentara, ella lo hizo; desde ese instante Naruto se ganó su admiración ya que desde que su padre perdió la fe en ella nadie más que Kurenai —y su primo, en contadas ocasiones— la defendía.

Por obvias razones no le contó a su padre sobre ese pequeño incidente, lo que menos deseaba era darle un motivo más para ignorarla o decirle que no sería una digna sucesora.

A escondidas siguió viendo a Naruto, se maravilló del carácter "no me rendiré y seré el mejor ninja" que demostraba a cada segundo, incluso con las cosas más mínimas como lo era hacer una broma... porque hasta para eso había que poseer talento, algunos bromistas eran atrapados al momento y para atraparlo tenían que perseguirlo —hasta donde conocía no era sencillo detenerlo—; sonreía sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo cumpliera, para que todo el mundo se diera cuenta del error que cometía al desacreditarlo e insultarlo. ¡Naruto Uzumaki sería el mejor shinobi! y ella no lo dudaba; gracias a su perseverancia diaria, esa sonrisa divertida y como animaba el día con sus travesura matutinas. No le importaba lo que dijeran los demás, creía en él y no cambiaría de opinión.

Pasaron los meses y Naruto sólo lograba que ella le tuviera más confianza, Hinata estaba segura que sólo ella confiaba en él; que solamente ella sería capaz de sacrificarse por él. Paulatinamente Uzumaki logró que Hinata se interesara más y más, llegando al punto de seguirlo cada vez que podía aunque sin descuidar en ningún momento su entrenamiento como kunoichi. Luego ambos entraron en la Academia y, para alegría de la chica, les tocó en el mismo salón; pero no fue capaz de comprender porque, incluso los chicos de su edad, se alejaban de él.

No siempre podía "estar" con Uzumaki pero el poco tiempo le bastaba.

Un día ella permanecía sentada en el columpio de Naruto, encontrarse en ese lugar la tranquilizaba de sobremanera pero, para vergüenza suya, él llegó y le pidió una explicación —como era de esperarse emitió su habitual "ttebayo"—, azorada le explicó que le fascinaba residir en el balancín —no con las exactas palabras, casi se desmayaba—. El chico sonrió y, con lo brazos por detrás de su nuca, le dijo que podía estar ahí; ruborizada se levantó y se excusó diciendo que debía irse. Naruto no permitió que lo hiciera hasta que se prometieron que se juntarían ahí al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente se esforzó por llegar lo más rápido que pudo, lo esperó y esperó por horas pero nunca se apareció; decepcionada se fue a su vivienda. Se convenció que tuvo que hacer algo más y, al alba, volvió a ir a ese lugar. Aguardó en ese sitio hasta que obligada se marchó, la rutina se repitió día a día; confiaba ciegamente en que se presentaría. Nunca pasó pero no perdió las esperanzas, seguía confiando en él. ¡Ni siquiera teniendo que hacerlo por quince días! Hinata no se rendiría, ella era muy perseverante. Sin embargo eso no hacía que estuviera parada —o sentada— enfrente de todos, se escondía para que nadie la notara; suponía que así sería más fácil esperarlo y que nadie interrumpiera en el proceso.

En cierto día se encontró con Uzumaki, antes de poderle preguntarle el por qué no llegó, él le dijo "Aléjate, Hyuuga, no te quiero cerca de mi nunca más". No supo que le dolió más: si el tono de rencor o el hecho de que todo lo que decían sobre él se hizo realidad, lo detuvo —cuando se quiso ir— con un suave "¿Por qué?", Naruto le respondió con las palabras que sí le rompieron su corazón "Porque nunca estaré con una chica débil, Hyuuga inútil" y luego se fue. Desconsolada se marchó a su casa y comenzó a llorar encerrada en su habitación, al calmarse intentó convencerse de que Naruto no sería capaz de decirle tales palabras, que alguien debió obligarlo...

¡Naruto Uzumaki no era así!

Al día siguiente, en la Academia, procuró acercarse pero, al conseguirlo, recibió un "Te dije que te alejaras, Hyuuga" con el tono que jamás pensó escuchar: frío. ¡Naruto Uzumaki estaba siendo frío! Dolida trató de que le dijera la verdadera razón —no admitiría así como así esa frase— y siempre obtenía resoluciones que se asemejasen, no obstante, lo que sí hizo que se alejara totalmente de él fue un "No serás más que la buena para nada de tu clan, ni siquiera entiendo como pude hablarte. Perdí mi tiempo al hacerlo, desaparece, Hyuuga". No era necia y menos seguiría intentando que le contara la verdad.

¿Naruto no la quería cerca de él? ¡Genial! Se alejaría totalmente.

Y así lo hizo: dejó de interesarse en lo que hiciera Uzumaki y se dedicó más a fortalecerse... ¡no era ninguna "buena para nada"! ¡Sería la más fuerte de su clan! No lo haría por él, lo haría por ella misma. Se cansó que escuchar esas palabras —primero de su padre, luego de su primo y por último del chico que admiró—, sería más fuerte. Pero, ¿para ser fuerte tenía que seguir con la tradición de su familia? No; podía serlo y seguir siendo amable, serena y, hasta cierto punto, tímida; gracias a su modestia se mantenía alejada del Uzumaki —no era como si lo fuera a vilipendiar, no lo haría... no era capaz de hacerlo—. Solamente esperaba que alguien llegara a reconocer su valía.

Por eso, por todo lo que hizo, se sintió contenta de no quedar seleccionada en el mismo equipo que él. Con ayuda de Aburame y Kiba —además de Kurenai— sería mucho más fuerte... ¡serían el mejor equipo genin!

Ahora tenían que cumplir su primera misión como el equipo ocho.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario: <strong>Explicaré el por qué Naruto le dijo/hizo eso.

Al momento en que se hicieron esa promesa un Hyuuga (no Neji) escuchó la conversación y, por la condición de jinchuriki de Naruto, le informó inmediatamente a Hiashi. Él se dispuso a hacer lo que fuera necesario para proteger a su hija (recuerden que en este momento aun no se fían de Naruto por culpa del Kyuubi) y lo interceptó en el momento en que iba a ese lugar, le dijo que si no hacía lo que fuera necesario para que su hija se alejara de él se arrepentiría (Naruto lo interpretó como un "Hinata sufrirá por tu culpa", cosa que no era verdad. Por mucho que deteste a su hija no veo que se capaz de hacerle tal cosa, sigue siendo su padre después de todo) y por eso dijo lo que dijo.

Ciaossu xD

Posdata: es un capítulo único.


End file.
